Celestial divinities
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: I don't know how to save her." Character Death Not Usagi
1. Chapter 1

TheDarkestShinobi: Well it's been a year since my last update so I'm redoing all the chaps and adding one more as my apology. (They're all over three thousand words!!!!!)

That's over nine thousand! (Inside joke sry)

I don't own sailor moon but I own a cat that looks like Luna

**Story start**

Donavan swung his leg over his blue and black motorcycle and leaned against it, using the kickstand to hold it up. He closed his eyes and opened them scanning the crowd in front of the school. He felt his brothers pulling up behind him and turned to them.

Ryu pulled over next, his red and black bike pulled alongside Donavan's and Ryu stepped off his looking at the crowd as well. Ryu took off his red helmet and held in his dark hands. He looked over to his brother and seen the determination in his blue eyes. Ryu put his helmet down and sensed the final brother.

Both Ryu and Donavan turned to see the jet black bike pull up and pull up on the other side of Ryu's bike. He took off his helmet and didn't even look at them, his green eyes very focused straight ahead and his tuffy red hair ruffled slightly in the wind.

"Are you sure it's here"  
"Of course Vlad,"

Vladimir looked to Ryu and seen the mirth in those jade eyes, Ryu was strange for this land, with tanned skin and jade eyes but he didn't want to change claiming it gave him an exotic look and appeal to the ladies, as if they needed more. (Like the one from DOA, I love him!!!! I have a doa story too if you wanna read it ) Donavan had some semblance of a tan whereas his skin was pale deeply contrasting his red hair and green eyes.

"So this is it?" Donavan asked excitedly and looked back at his fellow divinities, his blue eyes gleaming with joy; it had been awhile since they had any sort of disturbance.

"We're in room 317" Vladimir said still looking at the school. Donavan looked at the school and smiled widely. His long blond hair was tied in a ponytail behind him, just reaching his shoulders; his skin was not as dark as Vladimir's but not as light as Ryu's. He was tanned and he had blue eyes that scanned over the paper that was his schedule. He smiled

"Ah well at least we got everything taken care of here" Ryu said as he pocketed his paper

"Wait, we have all of our classes together?" Donavan asked

"Of course I planned it that way" Ryu said smirking. His emerald eyes then scanned the crowd of girls and he stopped when he seen her. Blonde hair and blue eyes, but that's not why he stopped. She had something akin to a pure soul and that's exactly what they needed

"I found one"

"Already?" only Ryu had the ability to spot the pure souls; Donavan was able to spot the creator, destroyer and the preserver, three people who escaped them before on the planet of Kimmoku. Vladimir was able to spot anyone who could pose a threat to what they protected. Namely those who were part of the Dark Nebula, he sensed them on this blue planet and came to find them. They were after a pure soul too but for unknown reasons. It was their job to stop them.

"Yes, it is definitely her" Vladimir stood next to Ryu, finally dismounting his bike

"Who? Tell me, tell me, come on" Donavan popped his head in between the other two

"Long blonde hair in two buns that comes down, blue eyes and is with three other girls"

"Ah, I see her, she's cute, you gonna talk to her now" Vladimir elbowed Donavan who pouted.

"We will not talk to her yet," he said and looked back at her "we need to study her first"

"We need to get her to trust us" Ryu said and flinched when he heard an inhuman like scream, it was worse than the roar of the Nebulas monsters, it was the scream of the fan girl.

"_**THE STARLIGHTS!**_"

A limo pulled up and three figures got out, Donavan stiffened and the two noticed his silence, especially for the bubbly person he was, he forced himself to relax though his eyes stayed narrowed.

"That's them" Ryu nodded

"Which ones" Vladimir asked

"The white hair is the preserver, the brown hair is the creator and the darker haired one is the destroyer"

"What's our luck they all come to the same school." Donavan asked and Vladimir shook his head and sighed.

"We are late"

"Not yet" Ryu noted and they shrugged

"Let's go"

The three walked into the school building while the girls were busy harassing the three criminals they were sent to find. Confronting them would have to wait. Before disappearing into the school however Ryu looked over his head and seen her once again. She looked towards him and smiled and he knew it, she was the one. He walked inside and looked at the room numbers

"Here it is" Donavan held the door open and an audible gasp was heard. Suddenly all three found themselves surrounded by girls,

"Ladies, Ladies, perhaps you know where there are seats for us" Ryu said with a playful smirk and all the girls sat down

"**SIT HERE!"** They all seemed to yell at once. There were four seats open in the back and they all made a dash for it.

"Why are girls attracted to us so much in this galaxy" Donavan asked putting his head on his desk  
"just once I'd like a normal girl to go-ahh" Vladimir smirked as Ryu hit him over the head telling him to shut up before he blew their cover. It didn't matter to Vladimir but Ryu and Donavan liked to pretend it was a super secret mission.

"I don't know we were pretty much ignored in the last one, well, except for Ryu" Ryu then smirked and flexed

"Cause I'm awesome, but we are now in a world with humans, they are attracted to anything"

Seven more people came in and the three's eyes were glued to them. The first was a tall girl with brown hair. The next two were the preserver and a girl with long loose blonde hair. After them walked in a shorter girl with blue hair who was talking to the creator and the last two.

Ryu narrowed his eyes; this would be trouble, the pure soul walked in talking happily with the destroyer. It would be trouble if they were good friends, they couldn't risk hurting her, but they had a duty to-

"Odango" Ryu raised an eyebrow, there is no way anyone, even on earth would name their child that.

"Seiya, I'm not sitting with you"

"Usagi" The other blonde said and the first one turned. "There's no other seat left"

"Usagi, what a nice name" Ryu said and stood up "There is an extra seat here if you would like it" She smiled and walked towards it

"Than-"

"I'll take it, you can have my seat" the destroyer stopped her

"hmm… he offered it to me" she frowned, Usagi, it was, right?

Ryu shrugged "The offer was for her b-"

"I'll take it" He said straitening his posture, he still stood about and inch shorter than Ryu. He walked closer; Donavan smiled widely hoping for a fight, it's been a while since he fought anyone other then his brothers.

"Go back to your seat" Ryu said as he walked closer and then whispered in his ear.

"Destroyer" He visibly flinched and paled and Ryu crossed his arms over his chest. The girls watched already involving a romantic fight for a lucky girl's heart.

"I'm not the one with a secret identity to keep, go back to your seat"

"I'll let it go since you're a newbie here" the destroyer said loudly and retreated back to his seat. He sat down and whispered something to the others who visibly paled.

"Um, thanks" Ryu looked to the pure soul as Vladimir stroked his chin thoughtfully, the relationship that was there, was too strong at the moment.

"So do I call you Odango or Usagi" she got a vein on her forehead and huffed

"Usagi" she said and looked forward, then she looked towards him and smiled shyly. Behind her Donavan rolled his eyes "Gomen"

"So Usagi chan, my name is Ryu"

"Ryu san i-"

"No need to be formal" she smiled again and he smiled back.

'Great so like most of the pure hearts, Usagi trust people easily, unfortunately she also trusted the destroyer.'

Seiya was worried. They were here, he told Yaten and Taiki what he had said and they looked as worried as much as he did, they couldn't be blamed for anything though, other than aiding him, he committed the real crime. He was the one who stole it, but it was for the protection of his princess. He clutched his Change Star, if this divinity was going to do anything he needed to make sure Usagi would be safe.

None of them heard the lesson, Usagi leaned her head on her hands as Ryu leaned back on his chair. Vladimir was reading a book and Donavan was trying to balance his chair on as little legs as possible as he blatantly failed to pay attention.

'Mamo chan you get back from America today, I'm so glad that they have different breaks so we can visit each other more often' she let out a content sigh and the teacher looked at her with narrowed eyes

"Usagi san care to tell us the affinity for the ancient Greek goddess Aphrodite" She looked at her teacher as if she had grown another head, or perhaps turned into a new type of Yoma. She looked worried and Ryu grabbed her hand under the desk. He traced a kanji "AI" in it and she smiled looking to the teacher with confidence and hoping that her new friends wasn't lying to her to make her seem like an idiot.

"Of course the affinity for the goddess Aphrodite was love"

"Why yes" The teacher looked surprise and went back to teaching the class

"Do you ever pay attention Usagi Chan?"

"Not really" she lifted her chin up and smiled at him. Vladimir stole a glance at the clock and check to see what his next class was.

"And you did"

'No, I read the teacher's mind, to bad people can't do that'

"Yes, it's actually what I came to school to do" Ryu shrugged and Usagi huffed in annoyance, why did everyone have to be smarter than she was.

"Yeah, about that…"

"I have the test from Friday to give back" The teacher passed them out and Usagi groaned as she hit her head on the desk

"What happened, low grade" she banged her head on the table again only Ryu stopped her by catching her head in his hand and she held her test paper up for him to see

"A 27, did you study"

"YES!" she yelled and everyone looked at her for a second before deeming it normal Usagi behavior and turning back to their previous engagements. Donavan smiled, he liked this girl already. Ryu shot Vladimir a grin and turned back to Usagi.

"Do you have a tutor?"

"No. why?"

"I could help you out in that if you want,"

"Really?"

"Class dismissed" The teacher said and everyone stood up, eager to get out.

"Yeah, sit next to me here tomorrow and I'll be able to help you during class"

"Thanks, you're the best" She hugged him and ran out, "See you later Ryu kun"

"Now you're a kun huh" Donavan pushed past the crowd and took the book Vladimir was reading before grinning at Ryu

"Good job boss man" Donavan then blinked as the book was gone, now in Vladimir's hand who walking down the hall.

"This will get us closer to Usagi" The two had ran and caught up to their stoic brother.

"She has four close friends we should also try and befriend them"

"Yes seems appropriate" Ryu said as Donavan shrugged.

--

Seiya pulled Usagi away from the others as they walked down the halls

"What is it?"

"I need you to stay away from that guy, Usagi"

"Why"

"Just trust me for now"

"He's helping me study and such why should I stay away?"

"just-" he was cut off by a loud voice

"Usagi chan! You coming"

"I'll call you later" she walked away from him and he was attacked by a bunch of rapid fan girls.

"Odango, I'm sorry for putting you in danger" He whispered as he ran from the vixens

--

"Should we attack now"

"No the heart is on its way here"

"But Satoshi sama there's a pure heart here"

"It's too pure for our cause; we need a heart that's been tainted before"

"sou ka"

--

Mamoru got off the plane and searched-

"MAMO CHAN" never mind, he flew back as he was tackled in a hug.

"I missed you mamo chan"

"I can say the same, Usako" he whispered and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"He is another pure heart" Ryu said into the phone, and Vladimir hn'ed as Donavan started spewing off questions.

"but he has been tainted before, he's no good to us" he hung up as Vladimir sighed and Donavan let out an 'oh man.' Ryu took another look at the two before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

--

"Can I attack now Satoshi sama" a girl whined  
"yes"  
"Yay"

Kasumi jumped out of the tree she was in and ran towards the bay. She was wearing a black shirt and a short silver skirt with long black boots.

"Remember, capture the boy, kill the girl" She heard her brother's voice in her head and nodded

"Hai, hai,"

Kasumi jumped and landed in front of the two lovebirds in front of her.

"Mamoru chan, I am here for you're heart." Usagi reached into her purse and sent out a distress signal and Kasumi turned towards her

"Little girl the police can't help you"

"she doesn't need them" A man in a tuxedo said, his gloves and mask was white while his suit was black and the rose was red.

"So Mamoru is the famed Tuxedo mask, how surprising" She chuckled and drew out a sword, Mamoru took out his staff and they began to exchange blows. Usagi ducked under the sword and jumped back into the bushes. She seen her trusty cat there and smiled, before remembering why she was here

"Luna what do I do"

"Well first you have to transform"

"I was going to do that"

--

"she's in trouble" Vladimir said as he stood up, putting his book in his pocket.

"they're here already?" Donavan jumped up and Ryu walked out of the kitchen.

"Hai"

"let's go" Three puffs of smoke appeared but the boys disappeared.

Time to get to work

--

"Halt, darkened one" A deep voice said through the night. Kasumi looked up giving tuxedo mask enough time to jump back, though he fell down onto his right knee, Sailor Moon turned and seen them and got into her 'stance' wondering if he was a new enemy. He had on a red mask and red button down shirt with black pants making it look like he was going to work in a business and not fight a battle, except for the face that there was a sword tied to his back and he had on fingerless gloves with metal plates on the other side of them

"Ha the divinities, finally showed, I know the one you seek to protect, don't matter, she won't be alive too much longer"

"We'll see"

"Celestial Comet" One said appearing next to Kasumi grabbing her sword. The voice was controlled but even Usagi could pick up the tone of excitement in it. He had on a blank silver mask and had a silver button down short sleeved shirt on. He also had on black fingerless gloves and black pants. He dropped the sword down on the floor after it emitted an electrical charge and then kicked it before turning away wishing he looked just a little cooler. Tuxedo mask was on the ground half conscious and Usagi ran over to him before leaning over him.

"And Celestial Meteor" Another said appearing behind Kasumi, starling her and trapping her in a binding. He had on a beige mask and a beige button down short sleeved shirt; he also had the black pants and fingerless gloves. His voice gave away nothing.

"Sailor scout of love and be-it's over?" Sailor Venus said running up to Usagi, behind her were the rest of the sailor scouts

"Sailor Moon, are you okay"

"Hai, thanks to them" She answered Makoto (Jupiter) (**a/n **I didn't know that for the longest time) and gestured to the three in masks.

"Do I get to know my saviors names" she asked while standing and letting Ami, take care of Mamoru

"In this form I go by the name Comet"

"And I go by the name Meteor" They both bowed and the third still stood on top of the building he was on,

"I shall tell you my name later, princess Usagi" Her mouth dropped and she tilted her head

"How did you know?"

"All in good time, now then I wish to meet you tomorrow here at midnight, I will explain it all to you then. We have extra ears here today" He looked to the group of sailor scouts before jumping off the building landing in between his two brothers.

"You think you have me beat don't you" Kasumi yelled as she sent out a pulse of a powerful dark energy that broke off the weak bindings, she ran over to where comet had kicked her sword and picked it up,

"Seems like I can't catch him now, so I'll finish my other task" She appeared in front of sailor moon and swung her sword at her. Sailor moon's eyes widened as she leaned backwards watching the sword miss her by inches, she slipped and fell onto the floor doding the next swipe. Then the girl went to jab the floor where she lie.

"Hey!" she yelled and jumped up landing on the sword. She screamed as the sword sent an electrical current through her. She fell down backwards and scrambled to her feet again.

"Mars Flame sniper!" Mars yelled as she attacked but it bounced off an invisible shield

"Let me try. Venus love and beauty shock!" it bounced back and they had to dodge it.

"It seems like she put up a force field of some sorts that repels our attacks" Mercury said and sighed

"Come on Sailor moon you can do it" Jupiter yelled pumping her fist in the air

Tuxedo mask opened his eyes to see Sailor moon fighting against Kasumi. She had knocked him out before. He felt stiff all over. "Usako…" he whispered sitting up and trying to stand.

The man in the red mask jumped up and landed on the building as if he was looking to flee. Comet and Meteor appeared at their leader's side in the next instant, Comet was bouncing from one foot to the next and Meteor was looking at the force field with a pensive look on his face with one leg raised on the edge of the building. .

"Mou, it has no weakness" Comet said before meteor spoke

"Both of them are in there, she seems to have thought this out, we need to break the shield"

"Why didn't you say so?" The red masked man jumped off of the edge of the building.

"I wanna do that too"  
"Don't be stupid"  
"but.."

"Asteroid belt!" he yelled jumping down. In his hand appeared a small rock, no bigger than a quarter. He gripped it and it turned to two then three then four and so on all in a fraction of a second, with each rock getting bigger than the last. He wound it above his head and swung it around the shield.

"Not yet" Kasumi yelled as she swung her sword again. Sailor moon was cut in the arm and the voltage went through her body, she fell on her knees and clutched her arm letting out a cry of pain. She was flushed and had a layer of sweat on her. She looked up at her attacker and got up shakily, determined not to give up to the new enemy, especially if she wanted Mamoru's heart, literally or metaphorically. Kasumi slashed twice more and managed to slice through Sailor moon's skin on both attempts. Sailor moon couldn't see straight anymore, everything was shapes. She had large gashes on her left forearm, her right leg and across her stomach. Her body was covered in sparks, that's how many times she had touched that sword.

Sailor moon feared it would all be over soon. She felt the world slipping from her as the pain subsided as she became blissfully numb.

One more shot is all it would take, of this Kasumi was sure. Kasumi grabbed the hilt of the sword tighter and charged forward in what she hoped would be the last time because the Divinities were about to crack her shell. Sailor moon tried to command herself to move but didn't budge.

He tightened his grip on the chain. The shield started to crack. Then the world became silent and Sailor moon's scream was the only thing that could be heard.

**Chapter end**

**TDS: **Well, read on, or review, actually I'd like if you did both…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two redone for ya, my way of saying sorry it took me a year to finish the next chapter, well to start it, gomen…

I don't own sailor moon, but I own a cat that looks like Luna

**Chapter start**

The silent world seemed to disappear as fast as it came with many thing happening all at once. The scouts were yelling out but it could not be heard over the cracking ans breaking of the shield surrounding Sailor Moon Tuxedo mask and Kasumi. The chain of rocks/asteroids disappeared and all that was left was a quarter sized pebble in the gloved hand. After a second that disappeared as well.

The other two were in the battle field already rushed in to the battlefield.

Usagi stood still and tried to command her body to move as she stared in awed horror as th blade came closer and closer to her. Kasumi was only a foot away now and Usagi felt tears sting her eyes as she tried to be strong for once and not a scared little girl that everyone had to rescue... She slapped her legs and felt two arms around her waist, she also felt herself leave the ground, she was turned by the person grabbing her so that the sword just grazed her left leg. She tried and failed to ignore the electrical shock that went through her body, she screamed and felt the person that was holding her feel the same pain, and she couldn't help but to feel guilty. She looked up to see a beige mask,

_Thank you Meteor._

Usagi was about to doze off but was stopped by the scream of her newfound enemy.

"NO!" Kasumi yelled pulling her sword out, but it was too late. Mamoru was frozen but it wasn't because of fear, nor weather. His eyes closed shut in pain. His mouth open in a silent scream as the electricity moved through his veins. He fell to the ground with a sickening thump. Sailor moon felt frozen as well and Meteor had to hold her up before she completely collapsed. The sailor scouts finally were able to see through the debris and froze in shock. They looked to their leader to see her almost claw at the arm of the man that saved her to be able to run to his side. Meteor let her go and she was shaking on her feet.

"MAMO CHAN!" Sailor moon ran over to Tuxedo mask and kneeled over him, still completely shaking. She fell onto her butt and pulled him into her lap.

"MAMO CHAN!" she hugged him to her chest tightly, the tears flowing from her eyes, he slipped from her hands and his head fell into her lap. She shook her head as the tears continued to fall, not again, why did he have to die again?

"Mamo chan…" she said desperately as she threw herself over him again and sobbed into his chest. He was unresponsive and she could feel the heat escaping from his skin. She clutched him closer and everyone flinched. She was not meant to be this unhappy, ever. Her shaking slowed until it ceased and she released the body of the man she had loved.

She stood up and the blood from Tuxedo mask stained part of her uniform red, it spread covering the entire white part of her uniform and turning the other colors into an unforgiving black. She tightened her fist and the next tear that fell from her eye was red. She brought her head up to meet the eyes of Kasumi, they were scared and hints of the first tear started to form. Whereas hers were an ice shade of blue.

"STAND BACK" Comet yelled and pulled the closets scouts back, Rei and Minako looked at him in disgust before Meteor appeared with Ami and Makoto. Luna walked out of the bushes and shook her head,

"I don't know how to save her."

Sailor moon was now surrounded in a black aura and Kasumi stepped back in pure fear. She looked into Kasumi soul through her eyes with blue eyes laced with hate, her fist shaking and her sailor outfit turned black and red. She ran towards Kasumi and punched her in the stomach; Letting out a cry of pain Kasumi landed on her bottom and backed up on all fours. She rolled over and stood up running away from this crazy person, she was sure Satoshi would be alright with killing one tainted heart and creating another. She just had to leave. This dark sailor moon appeared in front of her and kicked her in the stomach. Kasumi flew up into the air and grabbed Sailor moon's fist. She twisted and landed on her two feet bringing up her foot to hit Usagi in the side of the head. Only it was stopped by Usagi's hand.

"You're gonna pay for what you did"

Kasumi spun around and before she could lash out her foot she was kicked in the back by Sailor moon. The three Divineties tried to stop her, but with the fighting skill of a champion she managed to send them all away before bringing her hands together, her red and black gloves gathering an aora that seemed to draw energy out of the Earth.

"Usagi stop!" Ami yelled and Rei ran up to her before Comet grabbed her hand. She turned to slap him when he pulled her back and stepped in front of her.

"Dunno why, my job is to protect you, don't make it harder for me than it needs to be."

Dark sailor moon backed up and a black aura gathered in her hands, she brought them apart and then together again while the aura was gathering and condensing together. She brought her hands up above her head and jumped in a backward flip with no hands, while in the air she yelled

"Silent scream"

She landed on her feet as the aura shot from her hands, all of the vegetation that it passed died as it sucked the life force from it. It hurled towards Kasumi who was too frozen in shock o do anything to stop it or dodge it.

Kasumi was enveloped by the black aura and opened her mouth to scream because of all the pain. Her eyes were glazed over and blood trickled out of her eyes nose and ears. She fell back, her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her sword lay discarded on the floor and Sailor moon looked at it.

"Usagi…" Rei said and stepped forward, she didn't even bat an eye in acknowledgement, Rei took another step forward before Comet appeared by her side, warning her with his eyes to stay back. Rei was ready to kick this man's butt and clenched her fist before she heard one of the other divinities speak.

"Sailor Eclipse" The red masked man said and she looked towards him eyes narrowing as she took in his appearance and uniform

"Teme…"

"That's enough, leave her to grieve" she smirked and took a step towards Ryu who refused to step back.

"What makes you think I want to do that?"

"I'm not leaving you a choice" He said and she smirked. He crouched and Comet pushed Rei back with his hand. She narrowed her eyes and went to punch this asshole when she heard their leader speak against, his voice commanded attention and it was stupid to not listen to it so Rei simply swallowed her pride and stepped back.

"Comet"

"Hai" He stepped forward and his silver mask glowed as he lifted his hands up in front of him

"Is this a challenge?" She laughed hollowly and stepped forward with her arms extended towards the sky as the aura gathered much faster than it did the first time

"Silent scream."

The dark aura came towards them they didn't even blink. Meteor's beige mask glowed, he lifted his right hand dramatically and fire appeared there, it was so bright and hot that the scouts had to look away. Eclipse simply watched it grow.

"Solar flare" The light energy and dark energy canceled each other out, Eclipse crouched ready to strike when she heard the original one speak.

"Aurora Comet" Comet yelled as his now white mask radiated light and a silver beam appeared around her. She looked around frantically and then up before falling to her knees.

"NO!" She yelled clutching her head and pulling her hair "Stop it!" she fell to her side laying on the ground, she was unconscious and the dark aura had dispersed.

The three divinities stepped forward,

"The tainted heart is gone but our pure heart seems to not have been affected" The leader said as the one in silver bounced on his feet,

"So she's okay?"

"Hai, hai, we saved her in time" Meteor said and looked towards the senshi, supposedly they had been able to protect this solar system until now, despite the fact that they didn't do anything in this fight, which proves they were needed here.

"Sailor Senshi" Meteor called and they all looked at him, "We need her to stay strong, we can take her or leave her to you" Mars eyes gleamed as she walked towards the unconscious Sailor Moon

"Thanks guys, but we can take care of her" she picked her up and Makoto took her, Mars looked over to Tuxedo mask "but him…"

"There is nothing we can do" Meteor said as the one in the red lifted up Tuxedo mask's arm.

"No pulse, he's gone"

"She is too" Donavan said as he dropped Kasumi's arm.

"At least the heart they need is no longer available to them" Meteor said as the other two nodded. The leader looked over to Mars.

"She'll wake soon, we'll explain it all now if she's calm enough"

"What is it you all are looking for" Ami stepped up as she wiped the last of the tears from her face. Looking at her the other scouts realized that they too had been crying

"Once again, we'll explain once the princess wakes up" Comet was trying to see what was in the book that Meteor was reading before being tripped and landing on his head.

"No fair!"

"mamo chan…" Usagi said waking up, she looked up and seen Rei.

"Hey, Rei, where's mamo chan" then her vision cleared up and she seen Rei's tear stained face, she sat up and Rei looked towards her "hey, you had us all worried"

"heh, sorry"

"Sailor senshi" they all looked towards him, and this time, Usagi did too.

"We all know that we have other lives and identities but we need to work together, this new evil threatens what we both need to protect"

"Hai" Usagi nodded and looked around then she seen him, why was he just lying in the dirt face down. All of a sudden memories flashed through her head. She shot up and jumped out of Rei's hold

"MAMO CHAN"

"Stop, there's nothing you can do" He stepped in front of her and stopped her from going forward. She looked up into the red mask and started sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest her fist grabbing at his shirt.

"mamo chan…"

"We need to talk about this, meet us at midnight-no we'll meet you at Usagi's apartment" Meteor said looking over the senshi

"Okay" Mars said nodding, Mercury rubbed her chin,

"How do you know she is Usagi"

"That is for us to know, are you telling me she is not Usagi, I do believe she is"

"hmm… answer the question" Jupiter said crossing her arms "Or at least tell us tomorrow"

"We might as well tell you, so we'll do it tomorrow" Meteor said

"tell us now…" Sailor moon said releasing her hold on his shirt. She backed up and wiped her tears, "If it's that important than we need to discuss it as soon as possible"

"Are you sure" She felt him let her go and she nodded growing confidence, after all, what did she have left to lose?

"Yes, now tell us everything" her eyes hardened "and I mean everything" The man previously hugging her stepped back and fell to his knee in a bow. Usagi looked at him gentlly and in awe.

"As you wish, princess, my name is Celestial Asteroid, He is Celestial Comet," At this the man in silver dropped to his knee as well.

"And that is Celestial Meteor," The third bowed as well and at once they all said

"We are the celestial divinities"

"Wait, I've heard of them, but they say it's just a myth" Mercury said as they stood.

"That's because the last time we were on Earth, it was the time of the Aztecs and Incas"

"Wait so you don't age" Minato asked putting her hands on her hips.

"It is complex"

"I see, continue" Makoto said

"Meteor can sense those who pose a threat to us and we found some on this blue planet"

"That doesn't make sense" Sailor moon shook her head and the other senshi sweat dropped.

"We've fought against many who wanted to destroy us like Beryl and Galaxia"

'Hey that's a good point' the senshi thought

"And you didn't come to our aid then" Asteroid nodded

"They did not pose a threat to us, we guard the gates between the galaxies and universes; you see your idea of a universe is miniscule to what the whole domain is."

"Wow, its gigantic…" Ami said as she clasped her hands together.

"Okay so what are they after" she asked shrugging her shoulders and looking to Meteor

"it's not what, it's who"

"so who are they after" Mars said rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips

"Him," Comet said jerking his thumb over his shoulder to the dead Earth King, and seen Sailor moon flinch and tremble but pull herself together quickly.

"So what will they do now" Jupiter said crossing her arms "They're not gonna just give up"

"Okay, we all seek the pure heart, they are rare and about two per galaxy are present at one time, right now another child was born with a pure heart, most likely on a different planet. They seek a pure heart, but I think they need a tainted one" Asteroid said

"So they have nothing to go for"

"They will try and taint her heart"

"I see, so they'll attack my friends"

"Most likely"

"What are you here for then, other than to protect the gates, you seem to have another purpose" Mercury crossed her arms

"Mou, you're smart" Comet said crossing his arms over his chest, Meteor smiled

"We were sent here to capture a criminal, he had escaped from us before, but we have found him here and do not intend to let him leave"

"After that what will you do?" Mercury asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We don't know yet" Meteor admitted and decided to change the subject "so you still have not told us your names"

"Sailor Mercury"

"Sailor Venus"

"Sailor Mars"

"Sailor Jupiter"

"Sailor moon, but you already know me as Usagi"

"True,"

"Together we are known as the pretty sailor soldiers, or the Sailor senshi, there are more of us as you should know"

"Like Uranus she's a feisty one, kept on hitting me" Comet pouted They all laughed at this and he let out an indignant 'Hey'

"Anyway, we will be watching over you, all of you, we will see you soon princess"

"Yes, divinities _**we'll**_ see you" Mercury said walking up to Sailor moon, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Hai" the three disappeared in a puff of smoke, and as soon as they disappeared Usagi fell to her knees no longer sailor moon.

"it's all my fault, if I took the hit, he would've been okay, or better yet if I didn't have a pure heart she wouldn't have tried to kill me" she tried to hold back her tears

"It's okay to cry" Venus said walking up to her and offering her silent support

"Yeah, a crybaby like you" Rei said smirking though that was her way to show she cared.

And boy did Usagi bawl.

--

"_**USAGI CHAN!"**_ Ryu yelled at Usagi's door.

"coming…" she said opening the door. He took one glance at her to see if she was okay like her friends said she would be. He glanced at her as she opened the door, her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying all night, underneath her eyes were a ring of black; she hadn't slept all night either. He had full reason to believe that she had been crying nonstop since the incident. Her friends lied, she was not okay, they could not even protect their princess.

"Ho-are you okay? What happened" she looked up at him and he felt himself being drowned in those eyes, why would someone so pure be put through this kind of pain and torture. But he knew the answer to that already, it was to make her stronger for the future, he would have to talk to Setsuna later about this, though she wasn't keen on telling him about the future he knew how to get the answers he needed out of her. It took a lot of effort and usually was worth it. He looked into her eyes once again

'such sadness, it doesn't suit anyone, especially not the holder of a pure heart'

"oh… it's-come in" she avoided his question, he sighed and hoped he could do something to help, he wasn't well versed in the human feeling of comfort. How did one comfort another?

"what brings you here?"

"I brought you your homework and things like that, but are you okay?" He needed to keep pressing, she needed to be weak now, so she could be the strong leader they needed her to be later. They needed her in order to bring Sailor Universe back, and they needed Sailor Universe.

"No! It's terrible!" she sobbed into her arms and Ryu pulled her into a hug. This he knew, he had watched many people hug each other before, if he was right she'd start to talk now and let everything out.

"I lost someone close to me" he rubbed her back soothingly

"Really?" He pried on gently remembering how she had reacted to seeing his dead body last night. He didn't need another scene like that, especially when he told his brothers he'd handle it.

She looked up into his eyes frantically and then yelled "And it's all **MY** fault!"

"I'm sure it's not" 'it wasn't' Ryu frowned as he tucked her head into his shoulder letting her cry. She needed to know that it wasn't her fault, and though he doubted that it would bring her any comfort it was better that Mamoru had died, he eliminated some of the Dark Nebula's choices and left the only one in his care.

"I couldn't help him" 'you tried' It was true, she had tried to fight Kasumi to the best of her abilities, and though it was Ecilpse that caused it, Kasumi was no longer a problem due to Usagi's help.

"I'm so useless" 'not to us' How could they let her think she was useless, she kept this galaxy in order and made their job easier too. Her scouts needed to be tended to, it's their job to make sure she would never feel that way, ever.

"Listen to me princess, I'm sure it'll all be okay" he rocked back and forth gently and she relaxed a little bit. He felt the need to fill the silence, it was too comfortable for him, he'd never been this relaxed around anybody, but this is the closest he'd ever gotten to a pure heart, everyone she meets must be attracted to her energy.

"You're not going to be in school for awhile are you?" she shook her head still in his embrace and glad for the change of subject, thinking about mamo chan hurt, it hurt her deeper than any other time he had died, because she felt it, the feeling in her gut told her there was truly no way to bring him back this time.

"I'll help you catch up when you decide you're ready to come back"

"I'm always behind" She said weakly as he pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair. He nodded and looked out the window

"Not anymore, I'm here for you, you have me in your corner, princess"

"h-hai…" she said weakly and grabbed his shirt tighter, He patted her back in what he hoped was a friendly and comforting way. She shuddered

"Why do you call me princess Ryu kun?"  
"Because you remind me of one I used to know"  
"You used to know a princess" Ryu nodded and told her of his adventures with her that she still didn't remember  
"What was her name" He smiled widely and poked her forehead  
"I'm not going to tell you" She pouted but he could tell she was much happier then when he walked in. He moved to stand when she shook her head no  
"Don't… don't leave yet" she whispered and he nodded. 'I'm not used to consoling humans…'

"tell me another story about you, please…"  
"Hai princess" she mumbled  
"Don't call me that"

--

Seiya shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked to Usagi's house. She wasn't in school today and, reading them like one of Ami chan's books, he could tell that they were all very worried about her, but none of them seemed to do anything about it. That left him; he didn't mind and would normally have volunteered to check on her, it bothered him that he didn't have to volunteer because no one else seemed willing to do it. What was wrong with them?

He turned her corner and seen her house, he remembered coming late at night to check on her wishing it to be the perfect Romeo and Juliet scene but he had chickened out in the end and his brothers did not let him live it down. He then froze as he noticed the crimson colored bike in the yard. Ryu was here! What could that bastard be doing to her? He ran to the door and found it open, clutching his Change Star, he walked through the front door.

For the second time in the last five minutes he froze and an anger filled him. He felt his heart clench as he seen Ryu and Usagi on the couch. She was in his lap and her head was on his chest, her hair was loose and he was running his fingers through it. His other arm was around her holding her to him as if he would never let her go. The hug was too close to be considered an act of friends to him. He shook in anger, she wouldn't even let him give her flowers but this man she had known for a day could come into her house and hold her so intimately.

"USAGI!" he yelled in anger as he clenched his fist by his side, though he wasn't angry at her so much as the man she was on top of. She looked up from his chest surprised.

"Seiya… wha…"

If he wasn't so mad he might have noticed the tears, or the dark eyes, or the slight gleam of sweat and blush that symbolized her oncoming fever, as it was all he knew was that the woman in his dreams was in the arms of the man from his nightmares. He felt like he wanted to hurt her, like she just hurt him.

"You weren't at school today so I decided to come by being the caring person I am, but you were playing hooky! And cheating on Mamoru" She flinched and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Mamo chan…" it sounded so weak and frail compared to her usually loud and happy voice. She got up and out of the comforting embrace she had shared with Ryu and ran from the couch to her bed upstairs. Ryu watched the princess suffer and felt infuriated. She did not disserve this, he had just helped her overcome the sadness before the _destroyer_ had to come and depress her again. Before Seiya could blink in surprise Ryu got up and pinned Seiya to the wall with surprising strength.

"You should be more considerate, Mamoru san just died" Seiya looked like a deer stuck in headlights. He looked down to see enraged Jade eyes. He grabbed at the arm holding him up but it did not budge. His feet were at least two feet off the ground.

"What did you say?"

"Mamoru, maybe I should say Tuxedo mask, tried to save her yesterday and died."

"oh… oh my g-" Seiya was cut off as Ryu lifted him up higher in the air against the wall using both hands before bringing the destroyer to his eye level and bringing him off the wall.

"Watch it, tread carefully and be grateful you are not my top priority _**destroyer,**_ I will not let you harm her"

"I'll say the same" Ryu scoffed at the threat that the Kunmokunian (- made up word meaning someone from Seiya's planet Kunmoku) made and release the man watching him stumble, so this was the mighty _destroyer. _ Pathetic.

"My entire purpose is to protect" he glared at the man before him, who returned the glare clenching his fist. The tension was thick in the air and both of them looked at each other with disgust.

"And _I_ will protect her, now get out of here"

**Chapter End**

**TheDarkestShinobi:** **Triple R,** I said I wouldn't quit, I just sorta forgot about it, but it's here now and in my opinion a lot better than it was before, um next chap is up (finally so read!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**TheDarkestShinobi: OMG!** If anyone had actually liked this story I made you wait a year for it, though only getting one review wasn't helpful in the inspiration department. I'm so sorry you had to wait, anyway, it's our one year anniversary…

I don't own anything

Now I redid Chapter one and two and hopefully it came out a lot better, word count wise I added over 3500 more words!! I promise more frequent updates! I did not give up on this story just sort… yea… stop reading this and read the story... please

**Chapter start**

Usagi stared at the ceiling. She hadn't moved since she ran up before when Seiya left. Ryu had popped in but she told him that she needed to be alone, he nodded and left. She had on a pink shirt and purple skirt with her pink legwarmers and white socks; she had dressed to leave in the morning, not to go to school but just to leave and go somewhere. She heard the door open and seen her mother come in from the corner of her eyes.

"I know you loved him, I know it's hard, but you have to stop wallowing in self pity, Mamoru san would not want you to that" Usagi turned to her mother slowly; her head was killing her, probably from all the tears she had shed before. She felt her mother put her hand under her back and Usagi let her pull her into an upright position. Drinking the water her mother brought up she sighed.

"Usagi dear, be strong for him"

Why did everything come down to her being so weak?

--

Ryu looked to Donavan ho had for once sat down without being loud and Vladimir who was sitting in a chair with his legs on the coffee table before him.

"I presume she is not taking it well"

"Yeah"

"What can we do to help her, Ryu" Ryu looked to Donavan and shrugged

"I don't know, Donnie"

"Mou, don't call me that!"

"Vlad, the other scouts, they can't help her, but they're not hurting her"

"I'll keep an eye on them"

"Oh, and I'm calling Setsuna"

"Meioh san? If you wish, Donavan and I will remain here"

"Aw Vlad you're no fun"

"See you later"

--

Seiya frowned as he stared at the wall in his room, he was so stupid to think Odango would cheat on Mamoru san, she loved him so much. She wouldn't even think of him as anything other than a friend because of that love. He wished he could have her love like that, and as soon as he dies he was there to accuse her, whereas the man who is a threat to everything was there to console her and dry her tears. Taiki and Yaten were out now trying to find ou more about these people at the library and were doing something useful while he was here wallowing in self pity.

He wished that Kakyuu had not forbidden them the use of their wings because he really wanted to go fly. He closed his eyes as he remembered the joy he felt as he soared in the air with his brothers. Kakyuu's wings were a beautiful white, like Taiki's, Yaten's was yellow and Sieya's were red.

He hated who he was.

He was the destroyer. Everything about him screamed it, he was the only one on his planet to have black hair, symbolizing the darkness in his heart. His wings were red, but not just a red, it was the crimson of fresh blood. As a result of that they refused to give him a Change Star. He stole his and fled the planet that was destroyed; the irony did not escape him.

Yaten was the preserver, he preserved the peace between his brother and the rest of the Kunmokunians. (my made up word again yay!!) He made peace with the Sailor scouts and that Haruka Tennoh when they had sworn themselves enemies with the starlights. He had also, on a daily basis, resolved the conflicts between Seiya and Taiki.

Taiki wasn't cursed either, he was deemed the creator, the maker. At Kummoku he was always the most popular, especially since he was cool calm and collected. Yaten had his own share of popularity but the only one in Seiya's corner was the princess, Kakyuu. He ran his hand through his hair and heard the door open.

"We got nothing Seiya"

--

Ryu was standing in the middle of a javelin field. There was nothing but green in sight and Ryu breathed in the calming air finally stopping to sit down and meditate and call her.

"You can get up now Ryu"

"Setsuna"

"You're undressed,"

"It's not a formal meeting"

"You know I can't tell you anymore of the future"

"It's about the princess" Setsuna nodded and turned, Ryu stood and followed the green haired woman as she walked across the field with him. The night air flowed by, it was cool though neither of them minded. She was in her sailor uniform and he was in blue jeans and a red shirt.

"Mamoru san has died" Ryu nodded knowing it wasn't a question

"I am concerned, she is a pure heart carrier as you assumed" Ryu crossed his arms and Setsuna looked up at the Divinity, they kept walking and he let his arms fall to his sides

"And she is in so much pain. It is not something that she disserves"

"The pain will make her stronger"

"And what of Chibiusa?" Setsuna laughed as Ryu heard giggling

"Ryu!" He turned to see a little girl with pink hair.

"Chibichan" He caught her as she jumped into his arms and he turned to Setsuna confused

"Some things will never change, Ryu" he smiled as she stepped closer and looked down at her.

"Like you'll always be here to annoy me, and she'll always be alive, I'll make sure of it."

"Setsuna san, you didn't tell me the destroyer was here"

"It's difficult to think that you must kill him, He and I have fought together, I sought to protect him for a little while, gomen, but I am not perfect either." Ryu nodded and Chibiusa grabbed his shirt tightly

"Don't kill him, please" Ryu narrowed his eyes,

"He is a criminal, guilty to the highest degree"

"and he needs to be punished, we understand that Ryu, it's just, he is a friend. We wish there was another way"

"There is no other way"

"Ryu don't give up on him, my mom never gives up on anybody and usually it's the right thing for everyone"

"My heart is not pure Chibichan"

"Please"

"I can't answer you now" he put her down and she stood by Setsuna looking down

"Setsuna"

"Don't Ryu, don't lie to me, just be merciful"

"That I can promise"

"That is all I can ask for from you" Ryu looked down

"You know that" She looked away from him and then down, they were intimately close. She grabbed his hand

"Be safe Ryu kun and keep your promise"

"I always do" He closed his eyes and felt her release his hand, when he opened his eyes they were gone.

--

Usagi was looking out the window, it was a cool enjoyable night. She grabbed her music player and put the headphones in her ears, she sat out on her balcony in her pajamas, she had her hair in one long ponytail instead of her usual buns, she sighed and looked up at the sky. She rubbed the tears from her eyes and closed them hitting the next button.

It was a nice melody and she relaxed into it

_Everybody's got something they've had to leave behind, _

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time,_

_There's no use looking back or-_

She clicked the next button again, the music was once again calming and she opened her eys

_Such a lonely day, and it's mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

She laughed, ironic isn't it. She shook her head and clicked next. This song she recognized from the first beat and bit her lip.

_It feels like I'm looking alive_

_Through a telescope because I'm so high,_

_the ground never seemed so far away,_

_truth shall be told someday_

"I'll be underground one day" Usagi sang along deciding to get it all out now.

"That'll put roses on my grave" She shouted out the words she knew and collapsed back onto the ground. She stayed looking up at the sky for while, it was really something, there were so many stars in the sky.

"I don't know how I'm going to go one without you" She said looking up into the sky as the songs seemed to just fade into the background.

"You were my everything"

"I mean I have my friends, but I don't have you, it's difficult. It's hard for me to even find the words to say sometimes. I miss you, it's been a day, and I'm used to not hearing from you for days, it's just I know you're not in America anymore, and you're not here in my arms. What am I supposed to feel? I just feel empty; I don't even want to cry anymore, I just want to stop being anything. Does that even make sense"

"It makes perfect sense" Luna said as she appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto Usai's chest laying there.

"Luna, I'm tired of being weak and alone"

"So change it, you have all the power, as cheesy as it sounds."

"Oh my god, what about Chibiusa!?" She got up and held Luna in her hands, she put on her shoes and ran out of her house. She turned at the corner and started running towards Rei's temple.

--

Ryu walked across a street before seeing Usagi running down the block, he doubted that she jogged at midnight, in an almost see through dress holding a cat to her chest so he decided to tail her.

"Luna, what if she died? Or ceased to exist!? Luna!"

"Princess" Usagi stopped running when she seen the man leaning on a lamppost. She walked up to him to see he had on the crimson mask,

"You saved me yesterday"

"Hai"

"Celestial something" He chuckled and she snapped her fingers

"Aha! Asteroid, Celestial Asteroid"

"Hai, Hai princess, do you think it's wise to take midnight jogs in that" Usagi looked down at what she was wearing and turned red.

"Don't look at me"

"If you say so" He looked up and she fidgeted

"I will see you later Asteroid, I have to go to my friends house"

"Another scout's I presume"

"Hai"

"about Chibichan"

"Chibichan?"

"Chibiusa"

"Yeah, i-wait how do you know"

"I just spoke to her and Setsuna, they are both fine" Usagi smiled widly in relief and ran up to Asteroid, Luna jumped out of her hands and Usagi hugged Asteroid.

"Easy princess"

"Thank you Ryu kun" Her eyes widened as she said his name, was it true?

"I didn't think it would take you this long to figure it out"

"You'd be surprised"

"hmm… close your eyes" Usagi closed her eyes and felt like she was flying, Asteroid/Ryu was running through the streets so fast it was if he was flying, looking up at him she expected to see big red wings but she just saw his eyes through his mask. She liked those green eyes, they were so different than anyone else around him. He stopped and her feet touched the ground

"Huh"

"We are here princess"

"Oh sorry" He put her down and she looked to her door.

"Now to get in without waking anyone" she expected him too laugh at her, instead he put both of his hands on her waist, she blinked in surprise and was standing on her balcony, Ryu stepped back and bowed. He turned and swung over her railing

"I will see you later princess"

"Wait!" he paused mid jump and landed on the railing, his hand was on it as his other was out for balance and both of his feet landed on the railing

"Hai…"

"The enemy, the dark somthing"

"Nebula"

"The Dark Nebula" she corrected "Is going to after my friends to taint my heart"

"Unfortunately"

"Why"

"We don't know,"

"I see"

"Don't worry princess, I will protect you"

"That's what Mamoru said"

"I won't die"

"Promise"

"what"

"Promise me you won't die"

"I promise you, princess Usagi, I won't die"

Ryu watched her close her eyes and breathe a sigh of relief. When she opened them he was gone. Instead of crying she picked up her cassette player and walked into her room, lying back on her bed she was finally able to sleep.

--

"That was a long visit"

"I ran into Usagi on the way back"

"Really? Is she okay?"

"yeah Donnie, she's fine now"

"So she was not before" Vladimir turned a page in his book and Donavan sighed.

"I wanna go out"

"No, not now, soon." Donavan pouted before throwing up his hands up in the air and walking into his room.

"Your no fun, I liked it better on Kunmoku, at least there I can fly around with my wings."

"And here you will sleep until I wake you up" Ryu said as Vladimir turned another page. He looked up to them

"Let us all take our rest now"

"Hai"

"Fine"

--

Rei looked towards the fire as she seen that divinity hug her and speed away with her. She felt the fire envelop her, she felt safe and warm. These people could be trusted; she then felt a cold wave of pain as Seiya flashed through her mind. She gasped out and seen Usagi crying again. Tears came to her eyes as she seen Usagi scream in pain. She then seen the Divinities grab the screaming princess and her vision faded as she was thrown back from her spot, she opened her eyes to see the flame simmer before going out.

"I need to tell the girls."

She was confused; she got the feeling that she could trust these guys, now she felt as if they posed a threat to Usagi.

--

"I'm Late!!" Usagi's mother opened her eyes wide in shock at hearing her daughter's loud voice again. The toast in her hands was now in her daughter's mouth as she ran out the door.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye…"

"I thought you said sis was depressed"

"Hush dear, finish you eggs"

"but my toast-Argh!"

--

Ryu walked in and sat in his seat next to the wall and felt his brothers sit in the seats behind him.

"Alright today we'll-"

"sorry I'm late" Ryu looked up to see the princess in her uniform bowing to the teacher.

"Yeah well, don't let it happen again" She smiled

"I can't promise anything" and she slid into her seat next to him.

"So I guess you don't have much to catch up on"

"heh, I didn't look at the stuff you gave me yesterday"

"Okay then, here's where we are…"

--

Ami looked over to Rei and frowned, they needed to figure out just what was going on.

"so sieya was the one that gave you the bad feeling"

"Yeah" she said as the group walked down the street, minus Usagi, they didn't want to worry her yet.

"Why would you get the feeling now and not before when we first met him" Minako said as she chewed on her dango.

"Yeah, does it have anything to do with those guys that appeared the other day"

"I don't know" Rei admitted and Makoto looked down

"I was worried for Usagi chan but she seems okay today, I wonder why"

"I seen her with the red masked guy yesterday" Ami narrowed her eyes in thought

"When"

"around midnight"

"Midnight, that's when I burned my favorite dish!"

"you burned food last night Makoto!"

"That when I couldn't get any reception on my mini computer"

"I was fine"

"I don't know what's going on, but it scarring me"

"I agree, we should meet and figure this out"

"It's not that simple, we need to tell Usagi chan"

"but Minako, she's-"

"Our leader, we keep seeming to forget that, she's strong enough for us to rely on her every once in awhile instead of going behind her back trying to keep her out of it!" Minako threw her hands in the air!

"We are her scouts, to protect her, she is our leader, our princess, not our burden, and she is smarter than what we give her credit for"

"Minako san we-"

"No, it's true, some scouts we are! I wouldn't want us to help me, and I'm going to change that" Minako turned sharply and walked away leaving three very shocked sailor senshi behind.

"Are we really that bad?"

--

Usagi walked down the street when she seen Seiya at the ramen stand, she stopped and dusted off her skirt before sitting on the stool next to him

"One miso for me"

"Coming up miss" Seiya turned to the girl next to him and looked down

"Odango I"

"Relax, I forgive you" Seiya sighed and looked down onto the counter.

"So you finally decided to go on a date with me" The owner place a bowl in front of her

"What makes you say that" She broke apart her chopsticks and looked to him with a smile on her face.

"Well, you're eating with me, and now every girl in this place is now jealous of you" Looking around Usagi sen it true but she just took a bite out her ramen.

"and why is that"

"Because they all realize how cool I am,"

"oh I'm sure" Seiya smiled, she was really okay. He thought she was putting on an act in class but she wasn't, it didn't help that she sat next to Ryu but he'd take things one step ata time.

"Well, Odango, I have to go, and unfortunately leave you all alone" She finished her ramen and was about to order seconds when she turned on the stool

"Why"

"I have to go to rehearsal, unless you want to join me?"

"I can't dance"

"I could teach you"

"But even you can't dance" The creature that Seiya was about to pumble was then tackled in a hug by Usagi

"Yaten, I missed you, and where's Taiki?"

"Over here" He was then hugged

"Um Usagi"

"Yeah"

"Why did you miss us, we never left"

"I sorta did"

"oh"

--

Ryu slid into his seat at the diner and looked at his brothers

"What'd you find out"

"Well, there's good news and bad news" Donavan said as he took a sip of his chocolate milkshake.

"They know Sailor Moon is Usagi and are going to hunt down her friends"

"What's the good news?"

"Well…" Donavan paused to look at the two of them "There's no more bad news"

"Well that's true" Ryu said while letting out a small sigh and Vladimir shook his head sipping on his strawberry milkshake.

"Where's my milkshake"

"Right here handsome" Ryu looked up to the Waitress whose skirt was a little too high and her face was a little too pale. He took the chocolate milkshake and took a sip

"Lovely, the shake's good too" She smiled and walked back with an extra sway in her hips that Ryu didn't notice because he was looking at his brothers talking about the Dark Nebula.

--

Usagi watched as Seiya twirled and leaped across the stage. He looked so graceful; Yaten was so absolutely adorable that even when she wanted to look away she couldn't. Taiki was on a whole different level, he was intense, every move had a meaning behind it, especially his solos, every piece had a soul and Taiki took on the soul of the music.

"Bravo Taiki, you started great, and Yaten, you kept up the pace but Seiya, there's this thing you do with your shoulders, you bring them in too much and you destroy the line. This is about a fight between all of you, you need to be There and Intense and YA!" Usagi seen his shoulders tense as she critiqued him on his lines.

"Taiki, go" Taiki spun on his right foot and jumped into the air, Usagi's eyes widened as he flew across the stage and brought his feet apart into something similar to a split. He landed on the floor and collapsed down rolling once before standing and spinning.

"Yaten" Yaten jumped and pulled off the same look with not as much intensity but a cuteness that made you want to pinch his cheeks

"Seiya" Seiya tried the move but even Usagi could tell it broke down, his height was less and his feet were much closer together.

**Flashback **

"_Fighter!" Usagi yelled as she seen him fly across the air. Seiya jumped up and kicked the Yoma before running up to the wall and taking two steps up the wall before flipping off, he landed on his feet and somersaulted to avoid another attack before back flipping._

"_I'm alright Sailor moon, now it's your turn" Sailor moon nodded holding her hands out in front of her._

**End Flashback**

"I give up**"**

"Um, I have an idea that might help"

"any thing"

"Well you want Taiki to go and then Sieya and Yaten"

"Yeah,"

"Well, this is longer but all of them go at once."

"show me"

--

Yaten grabbed Sieya's arm and Taiki grabbed the other, they threw him so that it looked like he'd crash into the wall as the music reached the crescendo. Seiya ran two steps up the wall and he jumped off. He landed on the ground and somersaulted as Taiki leapt across the stage and pulled off the amazing spilt over Sieya's head, Yaten then ran over and pulled off the same move in the opposite direction as Seiya threw himself back as if he was hit. Taiki and Yaten both did the spin that Sieya couldn't get as he went into a handstand and flipped up.

The choreographer looked towards Usagi in shock

"They work so well together, like you've been fighting with each other for years, you knew where the other two were and knew what you needed to do. And Sieya, you brought it to life when you flipped off the wall, Taiki spiced it up with the jump, but see if you could do it a little earlier to make it look like he's dodging and Yaten, you need to act a little tougher but the move and timing was perfect and, you" Usagi looked over and bit her lip.

"You've become my assistant."

--

**Chapter end**

Well, that's chapter three, hopefully the next one will be out early August and I'd like some reviews please!!


	4. Chapter 4

TheDarkestShinobi: Hello! Um, I am certain that I will be killing off another character… but I'm not sure, so I'll leave it up to you, vote if a character should die (meaning a scout cause people will die) as in a scout, family member, Molly, Melvin, Andrew?

**Chapter Start**

Usagi held her books tighter to her chest as she ran; she knew this was going to happen,

"WHAA! I'm late" She cried as she continued to run, she seen a large crowd in front of the school and stopped, she kept walking and spotted Ami talking to Vladimir, both of them had serious faces and Ryu was being bombarded by people talking to him. Suddenly she was tapped on the right shoulder, she turned to her right and heard snickering to her left; she sighed and turned to her left and seen Donavan standing there with a playful smile.

"Ohiyo Usagi chan!" Usagi smiled and was about to speak before she heard another voice

"Shouldn't you be with your two friends over there?"

"Taiki" Usagi turned around to glare at him for being so rude when she felt the air around her chill as Donavan and Taiki glared at each other.

"And you should be with your brother, who knows what could happen to him?"

"Is that a threat"

"It might as well be one"

She could feel the tension in the air and gulped as an arm slid around her from a third person. Before anyone spoke the man behind her squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and spoke.

"Is there a problem here?" Usagi leaned into Seiya slightly before she heard footsteps behind her.

"You should know what the problem is."

Sieya's arm tightened around her and she looked up to him. She looked back as she heard another voice. She seen another man standing behind Donavan, she, despite the situation felt safe looking at him. He tilted his head slightly, turning towards Donavan but keeping eye contact with Seiya.

"Donavan, is everything aright?"

"For now Vladimir"

Before Usagi knew it the three starlights and what she assumed to be the three divinities stood in a standoff. They were all glaring at each other, and Usagi believed that one wrong move would start a fight. A fight that would definitely ruin their secret identities since they would need to transform to take each other on. All of the other students had stopped what they were doing just to watch the face off, the scouts in the front of the crowd.

Usagi didn't want them to fight, she had just lost Mamoru, she didn't want to lose anyone else, especially not Seiya and Ryu. Seiya was directly next to her to the right and Taiki was to her left, Yaten was on Sieya's right. In front of Seiya was Ryu, Vladimir had his arms crossed and was in front of Taiki, Donavan was in front of Yaten. The cold wind blew and she shivered.

"Usagi chan, go to the others" Ryu said as he took a step forward and Usagi shook her head walking forward and right out of Sieya's embrace, she stopped putting her hand on Ryu's chest not catching the way Sieya's face hardened behind her, or the 'oos' and 'ahhs' of the crowd thinking that this was simply a fight over Usagi.

"Ryu, please stop this, I don't know what's going on, but please leave them alone"

"Odango…" Seiya whispered almost painfully and Ryu shook his head looking down into her eyes. She made him feel peaceful and made the destroyer a distinct second to his mission to protect her. They looked at each other for a few seconds, each one agonizingly slow for the Star Fighter watching them.

"Come, we are going to be late for class" Ryu turned his back to the starlights dismissively and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her with him. Oblivious to Seiya Usagi smiled and walked with him believing the problem to be solved. Behind her Donavan shrugged and walked away putting his hands behind his head, Vladimir turned and pulled out his book walking forward leisurely. Seiya clenched his fist so tightly that it shook as he glared down at the floor, one thought in his head.

_How could I lose you to him?_

Taiki and Yaten looked to each other as Seiya lifted his chin and walked forward. He would win her back, even if he had never had her in the first place. Taiki and Yaten shared a worried look and walked forward, the rest of the scouts crowding around them asking them about the confrontation.

--

"We hope that you enjoyed our show" Seiya said as he finished and Usagi stood up clapping.

"Now perform it like that tomorrow!" The director said enthusiastically and they all watched her leave before they started to talk, but Seiya wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her away to the hall. She leaned on the wall and he had one hand by her head leaning so that they were mere inches apart.

"Seiya"

"I need to talk to you about Ryu" Usagi looked away slightly wanting to tell Seiya of the fact that Ryu was a divinity when she felt his hand gently grasps her chin. She couldn't betray his trust like that but how else could she explain what she knew to Seiya.

"He's out to get me and you're not safe with him"

"Ryu is my friend"

"You don't know him like I do!" Seiya yelled and Usagi pushed him away, he stepped back and she stopped leaning on the wall.

"I know enough"

She couldn't tell him without betraying Ryu's trust, she knew the excuse sounded pathetic but that was all she could think of. Seiya looked at her and knew he couldn't risk losing her, he was a criminal in his planet's eyes and he knew he couldn't live if she viewed him in the same way. He couldn't tell her the real reason for Ryu's arrival, or the standoff this morning. Usagi turned away from him and took a step down the hall.

"Trust me! Stay away from him!" Seiya yelled and she turned her head slightly so that she was looking at the wall, her gaze directed downwards. Seiya had to strain to hear her whisper, but the massage could not have been clearer.

"Haruka told me to do the same about you and I didn't listen! I can make my own friends."

"No you don't under-"

"You don't understand!" She yelled turning towards him and Seiya closed his mouth lowering his eyes, he took a step towards her, and she stepped back in response. She shook her head slowly with closed eyes

"I don't need to be protected!" She took another step back and clenched her fists

"I'm not a child" A tear trailed down her cheek

"Haruka, you, my mother, and Mamoru were all wrong! "I'm not weak!" She turned and ran down the stairs leaving a confused Seiya behind. He moved to follow her before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Women like to be alone when they are angry" Taiki said and Seiya nodded looking at the door forlornly.

--

Usagi ran until it had started to rain, then she walked. She was on her way home when she seen a motorcycle parked up the block. She then felt two warm arms embrace her. She wished it was Mamoru, then she whished it was Seiya, but in her heart she had already known who it was the second he touched her. She leaned into him basking in his warmth.

"Princess, you shouldn't be out here in that"

"I'm sor-r-ry" She said shivering and he lifted her holding her to his chest like a child.

"Close your eyes" Usagi closed her eyes and gripped his shirt tightly, she instantly felt dry and opened her eyes to see that she was in a big room.

"This is my place" She was put on the couch and shivered as he wrapped her in a blanket. In a few seconds Vladimir walked into the room balancing a tray with four mugs in one hand, carrying a closed book in the other, using his finger as a bookmark.

"Can I safely say that you guys are the divinities?"

"Yep" Donavan said popping out of nowhere, he took a mug and sat next to her on the couch. He had a big grin on his face

"Call me Donnie"

"I prefer Vladimir"

"But we call him Vlad" Vladimir nodded at this and opened his book, grabbing the handle of his mug with his hand.

"And you know who I am" Ryu took a gulp of his hot chocolate and Donnie wrapped his arm around Usagi pulling her into him

"Welcome to the family Usa chan!" Usagi giggled slightly and Vladimir put his book on the table, instantly Donavan and Ryu moved forward slightly to hear better and had ceased to make any noise.

"The Dark Nebula is still on the move, meaning that they will be going after her friends"

--

Ami twirled her pencil in her hand and read the last page in her textbook before sighing sitting up. She turned onto her side and pulled out her Mercury computer seeing the screen turning on.

Her mother knocked on the door and she got up leaving the mini computer open on the bed. Ami closed the door behind her and the screen faded to black before n image appeared. It was of a man with glasses and crew cut brown hair, her looked over his shoulder.

"We've got in here"

"Excellent, Mercury is now as…"

His voice faded as the screen faded and Ami's previous work appeared. She walked in and sat in her chair looking at the computer.

"I'm tired of keeping this secret." She said softly and picked up the mini computer closing it, she sat on the edge of the bed and looked down.

--

Usagi put down her mug and felt Donnie pull her closer to him in an attempt to comfort her.

"Yeah, real subtle Vlad"

"There would be no use in avoiding the fact. I believe she would want to know the truth Donavan"

"How can we fix this" Ryu asked as he crossed his arms and Donnie shrugged.

"I can't think of anyway to predict who they'll attack next"

"That is not difficult, it would be whomever she was with the most recently, they will be watching her"

"You guys, the starlights and the other scouts"

"Then it is alright for now," Vladimir leaned back and closed his eyes.

"The Sailor scouts will prevail on their own and the Sailor Stars will survive" Usagi blinked in shock

"You knew?"

"Princess, we have always known" Usagi nodded accepting the fact that she was just naïve. She felt Donnie move away and offer her a hand,

"Come, I will take you home" Usagi grabbed his hand and was pulled to her feet.

"Usagi" She turned to see that Vladimir was now standing up behind her, she felt Donnie move to the door and seen Ryu stand up.

"You will need to be with one of us as much as possible"

"Seiya, I mean Fighter can help m-"

"I will not stop you from seeing him, but limit your time with him, you will find out the truth eventually, I am giving him a chance to come clean to you first." Usagi blinked and looked up into Vladimir's eyes

"but-"

"It's true princess"

"I'm taking her now" Usagi felt two arms encircle her waist and she closed her eyes

"Bye"

Vladimir turned to Ryu and shook his head,

"She will see him again for she is too trusting of him"

--

"You can open them Usagi chan" She did and was met with the sight of a messy room.

"I left it clean, and the window closed" She turned back to Donnie to see all three of them there with serious looks on their faces.

"It was the Dark Nebula. Find what's missing," Ryu said and Usagi nodded as she turned to the mess once more, she turned to her dresser and picked a frame.

"This was a picture of Mamo chan and me…" Usagi wanted to tear up but hearing the others move around she decided she needed to be strong.

"This is empty was there ever a picture in it?" Usagi grabbed the frame that Ryu held in his hands and looked at it with a frown.

"_Usagi chan! Usagi chan!" Usagi turned o see Naru (Molly) holding a small box wrapped up in pink paper. She opened it to see the camera that she had been asking her parents to get her._

"_Happy birthday Usagi chan!"_

"_Arigato!" Usagi yelled as she hugged her friend_

"_Let me take my first picture with you!" the two girls giggled as the flash went off._

"It's Naru (Molly!)" She turned to Ryu

"That's a picture of Naru!"

"Now that they have a target, we had best beware"

"Yeah, but first let's find out if there's any others" Donnie then picked up a crumbled note.

"This is from Umino (Melvin)"

--

Usagi sat on her bed, her room was now clean and the three Divinities were patiently waiting. Donnie was sitting backwards on a white chair by her computer, Vladimir was standing by the wall reading his book and Ryu was standing with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Naru (Molly), Umino (Melvin), Margret **(OC),** Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Motoki (Andrew), Yuuichirou (Chad), Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten,"

"They're all in danger because of me"

--

**TDS: **In the future I will be using the English names in the parentheses

Review!!!


End file.
